When rebuilding alternators, such as General Motors' CS-130, there is a need to test salvaged regulators and rectifiers before they are installed into rebuilt units. Presently, regulators and rectifiers can only be tested under full load after they are installed in a rebuilt alternator or by using equipment which is much more costly than the invention presented here. The former method has several disadvantages, especially in terms of labor and time.
If a rebuilt alternator tests bad, the unit must be disassembled to replace the salvage regulator with another regulator. The unit would then be re-assembled and tested again. If the unit fails again, the unit must be disassembled to replace the salvage rectifier with another rectifier. Once again, the unit would be re-assembled and tested. The unit has to be taken apart and re-assembled each time to replace and test each individual part, so that the problem can be identified through the process of elimination.
It would be desirable to eliminate the excessive labor and time involved in testing regulators and rectifiers, as described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive testing assembly which will test regulators and rectifiers before they are installed into a rebuilt alternator.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a testing assembly that includes a modified alternator, a regulator test station, and a rectifier test station.